Ask Her to Blow You
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nami y Luffy habían sido atrapados sin que el resto de sus nakama se hubieran enterado por lo que si querían escapar de allí iban a tener que hacerlo por sí mismos. Ningún problema hasta que Nami se encuentra teniendo que decidir si hacer lo que le pide Luffy para escapar o... ¿o qué? ¿Luffy le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera eso? ¿Y por qué no se siente, tan, enfadada por ello?


**Ask Her to Blow You**

Era cierto. Habían sido atrapados pero, a pesar de la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraban, tenía total confianza de que su nakama les sacaría de esta. No era solamente porque fuera su senchou y supiera de lo que era capaz sino porque era Luffy y Nami tenía en él incluso más fe que en sí misma.

―Nami― la seriedad con la que dijo su nombre le dejó claro que ya había averiguado lo que hacer para sacarles de este problema―, voy a necesitar que me hagas una cosa― la akage le miró curiosa―, _blow me_!

¿Chupársela? La verdad es que no se trataba del gran plan que Nami se había podido llegar a imaginar.

―_Blow you_?― le preguntó la akage no muy convencida para ver si le había escuchado bien.

―Claro, es que yo no puedo alcanzarlo― le explicó tratando de mover la cabeza pero con el cuello sujetado firmemente con aquella cadena le era imposible―. ¿Ves? Por eso necesito que me lo hagas tú.

Nami no supo de dónde vino pero una corriente hentai, con la voz de Sanji, empezó a susurrarle al oído, en realidad en su mente pero habría podido perjurar que era al oído.

_"Lo que Luffy quiere es un poco de alivio, Nami-swan. ¡Una buena mamada! Con esos apetitosos labios y tu lengüita serás capaz de proporcionarle una buena felación."_

Nami se puso completamente ruborizada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Luffy a pedirle algo semejante en medio de esta situación? Vale, no negaría que resultaba de lo más excitante hacerlo ahora mismo pero, ¿qué directamente vaya y se la chupe?

―Eh, Luffy, yo no sé si debería…

―¿Quieres escapar de aquí sí o no, Nami?― le preguntó muy seriamente Luffy pillando por sorpresa a la akage quien no pudo sino asentir ligeramente―. ¡Entonces vas a tener que hacerlo!

_¡Chantaje!_― No tenía otra palabra, en realidad sí y muchas diferentes pero el fondo era el mismo―. _¡Luffy me está chantajeando con que se la chupe para entonces rescatarme!_

―Seguro que habrá otra manera para…

―¡No, Nami! No la hay― realmente un Luffy serio imponía mucho―. ¿Crees qué no habría pensado en otra cosa antes de pedirte que hicieras esto?

Por supuesto que lo creía pero es que se trataba de chupársela… pero estamos hablando de Luffy por lo que si ha llegado a esta conclusión es que no hay otra manera.

―Está bien, Luffy. Lo haré pero… no me mires mientras lo hago― le dijo bajando la voz con obvia vergüenza en su voz pareja al rubor de sus mejillas.

Luffy parecía de lo más confuso.

―Pero Nami. ¿Por qué…?

―¡Prométemelo!― le interrumpió alzando la voz lo suficiente para hacerle entender su postura pero no para llamar la atención de sus carceleros.

―Sí, vale, no miraré si eso es lo que quieres― aceptó al instante temiendo por los arrebatos que le solían dar a Nami cuando se enfadaba.

Nami estaba tratando de relajarse, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, para concienciarse con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La verdad es que no era ni la manera, ni el lugar que se había imaginado para su primera vez pero tenían que lograr escaparse de aquí cuanto antes. Sobre todo antes de que esos bakayarou se percaten de quienes son en realidad y de que Luffy es usuario de una akuma no mi y las cadenas con las que le sujetaron, a pesar de hacer un buen trabajo, no anulaba sus habilidades. Y no era solamente eso sino que indefensa como se encontraba la propia Nami tampoco era muy descabellado que pudieran decidir tener un poco de _diversión_ a su costa, algo de lo que el propio Luffy tampoco estaba librado.

Afortunadamente a ella la habían encadenado con las manos por delante aunque de manera que no podía levantarlas más allá de por debajo de su pecho, un error por su parte y una ventaja para Nami quien se colocó junto a Luffy con su vista fija en su objetivo, aunque dirigiéndole alguna que otra mirada de reojo a su nakama para comprobar que realmente no la estaba mirando. ¿Lamentablemente? estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y estaba mirando para otro lado apartando la vista.

_Muy bien, Nami. Es ahora o nunca y cuanto antes empieces antes acabarás y podremos salir de aquí… ¡ya te vengarás luego de él por ponerte en esta situación! Y el muy… parecía baka._

―¿Nani, Nami?― Luffy se mostró sorprendido, para molestia de Nami, cuando esta le desabrochó el pantalón y estaba bajándole la cremallera.

―¡Urusei!― la verdad es que estaba terriblemente nerviosa y no le apetecía tener que soportar más cosas por parte de Luffy―. Tampoco hables, ¿entendido? De lo contrario te la va a hacer otro.

―Pero si aquí no hay nadie…

―¿Qué te he dicho?― no solamente había hablado luego de haberle ordenado que se callase sino que se atrevió a mirar para ella cuando ya estaba a punto de cogerle su…―; ¡Nada de mirar!

Si no fuera porque estaba hecho de goma se habría hecho daño en el cuello al girarlo tan rápido que a punto estuvo de hacerlo girar.

_Una vez más sin miradas que puedan distraerte, Nami. ¡Vamos, no pienses y hazlo de una vez! Solamente es empezar y luego todo irá sin problema alguno._

Inspirando hondo Nami metió la mano bajo la ropa interior de Luffy para agarrarle su pene y sacárselo. Muy bien, seguramente no estaría bien visto decir esto pero resultó toda una decepción pues se esperaba algo mucho, bueno, mucho más… más que esta cosa flácida y apenas sin vida que tenía en su mano. ¿Para esto se lo había pedido? Bien, podía haber sido peor, un suponer, además de que de esta forma no le podría culpar por nada ya que la culpa sería toda de Luffy por encontrarse tan _relajado_.

No podía decirse que Nami fuera una neófita en estos temas, aunque sí en la parte práctica de la misma, pues había leído bastante y sabía muy bien toda la teoría. Cómo olvidar cuando le fue con el tema en cuestión a Robin y esta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas. Una que otra risa sí que se le escapó a su nakama pero se controló mucho mejor de lo que la propia Nami había esperado, y más de lo que ella misma habría logrado de haber sido al contrario la situación. Aunque por lo que le dejó entrever Robin estaba muy bien abastecida en dichas cuestiones, lo que hizo que Nami se esforzase en averiguar de quien se trataba aquel que satisfacía tan bien a su nakama en semejantes temas. El día en el que lo averiguó fue el mismo día en el que tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que Chopper le mirase la mandíbula puesto que le había dado un tirón que a punto estuvo de desencajársela. Vamos, si llegases a averiguar que tu mejor tomodachi tuviera una relación, incluyendo relaciones sexuales, completamente incomprensible con un baka semejante como resultaba ser Zoro, en la sincera opinión de Nami, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

_Por suerte en esta ocasión no tendrás ningún peligro de que se te desencaje la mandíbula, Nami._

Con una mano le tenía bien cogido los testículos, masajeándoselos con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de no macerar unos tomates maduros o se encontrase comprobando la madurez de sus mikan, mientras la otra sujetaba aquel decepcionante miembro al que lamió de manera tentativa con la punta de su lengua. Sintió como Luffy se estremeció ante el húmedo contacto de su lengua y no pudo evitar cierta sensación de control y poder al respecto.

―¿Na-Nami?

¿Pero no le había dicho que se estuviera callado? Aunque, si tuviera que decir la verdad, escucharle llamarla por su nombre con una voz tan fogosa como la que tenía Luffy en estos momentos le gustaba de igual manera que la excitaba.

_¡Shimatta!_, maldijo Nami al sentir como iba aumentando el volumen de un ya no tan flácido pene._ Tal vez hablaste demasiado pronto, Nami._

Su lengua recorría el pene rodeándolo mientras ascendía para terminar lamiéndole la punta que descubrió era tan sensible como había leído. Sin parar a pensárselo dos veces, puesto que podría cambiar de opinión y tampoco es que estuvieran en situación para ello, Nami atrapó el glande entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien gracias a los jadeos que empezó a emitir un sorprendido Luffy. Tanto por lo que le estaba haciendo Nami como por la manera en que, no solamente su cuerpo, estaba reaccionando a ello.

Su situación actual, lo de estar atrapados, se esfumó de la mente de Nami, y seguramente también de Luffy, y solo podía pensar en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano no dejaba de moverse a lo largo del miembro de Luffy sin dejar de chuparlo, atreviéndose a meter más y más en su boca con cada nuevo movimiento. Su lengua no dejaba de lamerlo incluso en el interior de su boca. Lamentablemente necesitaba recuperar el aliento y dejó que su mano siguiera con lo suyo, moviéndose desde la base hasta la punta extendiendo la saliva que lo cubría.

Nami podía notar la tensión de Luffy pero también que estaba viviendo una experiencia nueva, y de lo más placentera, que le estaba gustando. Nami iba cada vez más sintiéndose en control y se atrevía con más acciones, como chuparle los huevos succionándoselos en el interior de la boca pero no tardó en volver al _plato_ principal y, ladeando la cabeza, deslizó sus labios entreabiertos por lo largo del pene para regresar a la punta y volver a metérselo en la boca.

¿Cómo se podría saber que ambos eran neófitos en estas lides? Pues porque no controlaron el tiempo de reacción para alcanzar el clímax, y eyaculación, por parte de Luffy hasta que fue demasiado, y totalmente, tarde haciendo que se viniera de golpe en el interior de la boca de Nami con fuerza. Cierto que la cogió desprevenida pero, por suerte para ella, no era de las que se podían llegar a atragantar fácilmente, ¿ventajas de ser una buena bebedora?, por lo que fue capaz de tragarse el cálido jugo que descargó Luffy. Quien pareció derretirse o sea quedarse sin fuerzas una vez disfrutó de su orgasmo. Nami siguió chupándosela, ahora con más cuidado y poniendo atención para no desperdiciar nada de aquellas descargas, hasta que estuvo totalmente segura de que todo había acabado, en cierto sentido porque ahora empezaba lo bueno.

―Ya está, ¿no?― le dijo Nami sintiendo arder sus mejillas porque se encontraba relamiéndose los labios para estar segura de no dejar atrás nada de semen―. Ahora ya puedes sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Un jadeante, y sudoroso, Luffy trataba de recuperar el aliento y fue necesario un poco más de tiempo porque apenas reconoció su voz cuando le respondió a Nami.

―Ya te lo dije. Para ello necesito que tú me lo soples.

¿Iba en serio? Claro que viendo que su miembro no reducía su tamaño y se veía tan preparado para otra tanda podía ser que no era ninguna broma, por mucho que así pudiera sonar.

―¿Se puede saber cuántas veces quieres que te lo haga?― le preguntó con obvia molestia, y rubor, poniéndole mala cara a sabiendas de que asustándolo lograría las respuestas que necesitaba saber.

―Pues con una es suficiente― respondió Luffy sin comprender la hostilidad de la akage―. Si lo haces bien con una vez llegaría.

¿Si lo hacía bien? Pero si le estaba pidiendo una segunda quería decir que no se lo había hecho bien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así si debería ser la primera vez que se la chupaban? Tampoco es que tuviera con que compararlo, ¿no?

―¿Insinúas que no te gustó lo que te he hecho, Luffy?― el tono glacial de Nami hizo tragar en seco a Luffy.

―Eh, no, digo sí, claro que sí me gustó― admitió Luffy y Nami se sorprendió de ver las mejillas de su nakama ruborizadas― pero si queremos escapar de aquí tienes que…

―Blow you!― terminó Nami su frase―. Sí, ya me lo has dicho varias veces. Pero ya te lo he hecho así que no entiendo por qué tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. No es que no me haya gustado hacerlo pero no estamos en situación para dedicarnos a repetirlo tan a la ligera pues lo mejor sería escaparnos primero y luego, bueno… ¿Nani?― le preguntó Nami al ver la cara confusa de Luffy.

―¿Cómo ibas a tener que hacerlo de nuevo si no lo has hecho aún?

¿Iba en serio? Si él mismo había admitido que… ¿De qué iba todo esto?

―¿CÓMO QUE NO?― y por increíble que pudiera parecer, Nami no había alzado la voz―. SI ACABO DE… un momento, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacerte?

Luffy suspiró de manera condescendiente negando con la cabeza y provocando que Nami estuviera a punto de partírsela.

―Blow me! Ya te dije que yo no puedo hacerlo encadenado de esta manera― le explicó como si Nami no pudiera comprender algo tan simple.

―¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo si se puede saber, Luffy?― el que Nami se lo preguntase entre dientes con rabia contenida debería haberle puesto sobre aviso a Luffy pero este, la mayoría de las veces, no las pilla a la primera.

―¿Cómo? Pues igual que lo hago yo― girándose le mostró sus manos encadenadas y, más concretamente…―; mordiendo el pulgar y soplando con fuerza.

Nami se quedó totalmente descolocada. Fue como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y estuviera viendo todo justo por encima de los dos. Luffy no podía haberle dicho aquello, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no pudo hacerlo porque eso no solo quería decir que Nami se había equivocado, y por mucho, sino que ella le habría… ¿y por qué?

―¿Morder el pulgar… y soplar con fuerza?― repitió Nami mecánicamente.

Luffy asintió muy contento de que Nami lo hubiera comprendido, finalmente.

―Y te atreves a decírmelo… ¿mientras me muestras tu pene, baka?― le acusó Nami furiosa, aunque más consigo misma que con Luffy aunque sería este el que pagaría por ella.

―¡Pero si me lo sacaste tú para luego…!― era injusto que se viera tan adorable ruborizándose de esta manera―. Yo solamente te pedí que…

―_Blow you_. Sí, sí, no hace falta que lo repitas más veces― se la había chupado hasta lograr que se viniera ¡en su boca! Si llegó a tragárselo todo―. ¡PERO PODRÍAS HABERTE EXPLICADO MEJOR, BAKAYAROU!

Luffy se asustó cuando Nami le saltó encima dispuesta a darle una buena paliza pero, por suerte, se llegó a mover lo justo para que le cayera encima aunque lo hizo sobre su cara la cual, abierta como estaba del susto, hizo que se le enganchase las cadenas de Nami entre los dientes de Luffy. Y entonces se escuchó el ruido metálico de los eslabones de la cadena cayendo al suelo.

Nami estaba libre.

―¿Nani?― la akage observó como las cadenas se le cayeron dejándola completamente libre―. O también podrías romperlas a mordiscos. Bueno, supongo que la cuestión aquí es que ya estoy libre― dijo poniéndose en pie, limpiándose un poco pasándose las manos por su cuerpo, y agitando su melena―. Hala, ya me contarás cómo te librarás de esta.

Para sorpresa de Luffy, Nami le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. ¿Realmente pensaba dejarle allí encadenado y en manos de unos indeseables?

―¡Nami!― la llamó con cierta desesperación.

Por supuesto que ella no pensaba dejarle allí, puede que lo pensara por un ínfimo instante, pero no debió volverse para lanzarle una mirada de molestia porque se encontró con la suplicante mirada de Luffy que logró desarmarla por completo, incluso aún mientras llevaba su pene ahí a la vista.

―Está bien, está bien, pero esta me la pienso cobrar y con intereses― le advirtió regresando junto a él.

―Sí, sí, lo que sea― aceptó Luffy, ingenuamente.

―Para empezar, ¡guárdate eso en los pantalones!― pero fue ella quien le metió el pene bajo los pantalones―. Ya tenemos suficientes hentai entre nosotros para añadir al senchou a la lista.

―Shishishishi…

―¡No tiene gracia!― le dijo muy seriamente logrando cortarle las risas a Luffy quien negó vehementemente.

―No, por supuesto que no la tiene. Eh, ¿me vas a liberar ahora, Nami?

La muchacha le miró con una ligera confusión inocente.

―¿Liberarte? ¿Es qué te has vuelto a quedar atrapado o qué? Vamos que no tenemos todo el día― le dijo regresando a la puerta de la habitación.

Luffy trató de impedir que Nami se alejase antes de liberarle pero solamente fue moverse para que la cadena se deslizase hacia el suelo dejándole completamente libre.

―¡Sugoi!― si es que se emocionaba por cualquier nimiedad―. ¡Eres la mejor, Nami!

Bueno, en ocasiones incluso Luffy decía unas cuantas verdades.

―¡Pero no grites que te van a escuchar esos baka de ahí fuera!― le gritó Nami.

Como era de esperar habían escuchado a los dos y se disponían a entrar en el cuarto pero Luffy, apartando a Nami de en medio, usó su Gear third y no solamente se llevó por delante a sus _secuestradores_ si no que también lo hizo con todo el lugar en el que se encontraban.

―Shishishishi fue muy divertido― admitió Luffy de camino al Sunny junto a Nami quien le dedicó una mirada de total descrédito por su parte.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Claro que sí, las mejores aventuras son aquellas que te encuentran a uno primero. Shishishishi― Nami no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera viendo lo alegre que estaba Luffy. No sabía qué tenía pero siempre lograba hacerla sonreír incluso en los momentos más difíciles―. Oi, Nami― la llamó de improviso Luffy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―¿Sí?― le preguntó totalmente ajena a lo que podía querer su nakama.

―¿Vamos a repetir alguna vez más lo que me hiciste allí dentro?

En defensa de Luffy decir que se lo había preguntado con cierto, ligero, rubor en sus mejillas por lo que era, mínimamente, consciente de que se trataba de algo sobre lo que no era habitual hablar.

―¿Nani?― la verdad es que Nami nunca pensó que Luffy fuera el que trajera dicho tema a colocación―. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?― quiso saber toda nerviosa sintiendo como el rubor se extendía de su rostro y bajaba por su cuello al resto de su cuerpo.

―Es que me gustó mucho y… bueno, me pregunta si podías hacerlo otra vez…

Nami estaba sin palabras. Toda esta situación se tornaba surrealista por estar hablando de sexo, concretamente de sexo oral, con Luffy para que se la volviera a chupar. La verdad es que a ella también le había gustado pero esa no era la cuestión.

―Eh, ¿te gustó?― ¿pero qué estaba preguntándole?―, digo, podríamos pero, bueno, tú también deberías hacer algo por mí― dijo cada vez más nerviosa y consciente de lo que estaba hablando y con quien.

―¿Hacerte algo, Nami?― claro está, Luffy no entendía lo que podía querer Nami de él pero si eso era lo que necesitaba hacerse para que ella volviera a lograr que sintiera aquellas intensas sensaciones pues estaba bien―. Sí, supongo que sí. Lo que tú digas, Nami.

La akage no se sentía capaz de decirle esto mirando a la cara de Luffy por lo que se dedicaba a mirar con suma atención a sus zapatillas.

―Entonces me gustaría que tú también me lo hicieras― le susurró con obvia vergüenza por su parte.

―¿Lo qué?

Nami no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo duro de mollera que podía llegar a ser Luffy cuando le convenía.

―Blow me!

Aquello detuvo en seco a Luffy que se volvió a mirar para Nami con un rostro de sorpresa y… bueno, que estaba mirando a Nami como cuando se enteró de que Kokoro resultaba ser en realidad una ningyo.

―¿Es qué tú también tienes un _chinpo_?

―¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS EN VOZ ALTA, BAKAYAROU!― le gritó Nami golpeándole en la cabeza con fuerza.

Blow him!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
